


An Eloquence

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Super Short Sherlock (drabbles and 221Bs) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: One man's shout is another man's whimper.





	An Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP #10: "Do Not Take the First Cab, Nor the Second, But the Third. (Close your eyes. Turn to your left and open them. Now incorporate the third item you looked at into today's work.")  My three items were: a turtle sticker, my son's discarded twirling skirt, and a bookcase.  Those other two cabs could have been pretty fun, too!  
> Also for fan_flashworks "Loud"

The bookcase was overfull.

Of books, obviously—because what bookcase wasn’t?—but also overfull with an eloquence of dust.

Frequently used volumes lay sideways or perched proud of the spines to each side, shouting their presence with a clear-polished line; lesser favourites sat more demurely marked by a thinner sheen; long-forgotten novels collected towards the back, crusted in front and all over by thick grey fuzz.

Sherlock changed his mind, pushing the reference of cardiopulmonary anatomy back into place unread, deepening the small U shaped indentation that served as a suffocatingly loud testament to anyone with eyes.

He missed John.


End file.
